I hate that I love you
by Tahshaw
Summary: After Caroline's breakup with Tyler, Klaus takes many rejections till she finally gives in. Read to find out! Rated M for a reason.
1. Intoxication

**A/N Hi, This is the beginning of my first time writing fanfiction so i'm sorry if its bad or if there are any grammar errors. Credit to CoCoPuffff for helping me with the storyline. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Caroline was woken abruptly from the vibrations her phone was making. She rubbed her eyes to adjust to the lighting and looked over at her night stand. "4:30? Who the hell would be calling me at this time?" she thought to herself. She unplugged her phone and looked down. Tyler.

"Tyler, whatever you have to say, can it not possibly wait until later?" she asked while shoving a pillow over her head.

"Caroline… I'm sorry" Tyler stuttered.

Caroline sighed. "What have you done now Tyler?"

She knew this couldn't be good. The last time he rang her at stupid o'clock in the morning he'd been kicked out of his house for disrupting one of Mrs Lockwood's founders meetings and Caroline was left to pick up all of his pieces making him apologize to everyone who attended.

Tyler's breathing started shifting "I don't think I can do this anymore"

"Do what" Caroline asked with a stern voice

"Be with you, it's not you, it's me"

Caroline's heart dropped to the pit of her stomach. "What do you mean it's not me it's you? What are we in? Some kind of drama now? " She said tearing up.

He started trying to explain himself using the words "we aren't working out" and "you can do better than me anyway". She knew this was coming but she didn't think it would be right when she needed him the most.

A tear dropped down her face as she replied "goodnight Tyler".

As soon as she put the phone down she stood up and threw her phone across the room in anger and disappointment. She stormed into her bathroom picking up her car keys on the way and lent against the counter looking at her in the mirror. "He's probably just drunk and got into a fight with Mrs Lockwood again" she told herself trying to calm herself down. She started pacing back and forth in her bathroom trying to do anything but think about what had just been said on the phone. A sudden rage of anger flushed across her and all she wanted to do was go out and get drunk. Her fists clenched around her keys as she stormed out of her bathroom , picking up her phone on the way and out through the front door. Caroline unlocked her car as she was rushing down the steps and slumped into her seat. She started up her car and plugged her iPhone into the dock putting her favorite song on full blast. As soon as Caroline hit the road leading to the grill she sped up, singing along to her favorite song but came to a halt when she realized she had just hit something. Caroline quickly got up and out of the car and walked over to see what she had hit however found nothing.

"Hello to you too Caroline"

Caroline froze in place when she heard his voice behind her. She knew exactly who it was and wished she wouldn't have even got out of the car In the first place.

"Why did I have to bump into you tonight, just why" she murmured under her breath as she slowly turned around.

"You know, you didn't have to run me over to get my attention" he chuckled.

Caroline sighed "Klaus, if I'd of known it was you I hit, I would of drove straight back in the opposite direction. Besides who'd want your attention?" she said feeling smug.

Klaus smiled as Caroline brushed past him entering her car and shouted "Harsh words from a sweet girl like you"

Caroline started her engine back up, and slowly drove past him "Goodbye Klaus".

She looked in her rear view mirror as she drove away to see him still stood there watching her as she drove away. She sighed and turned her music back up, if she was going get through this very early morning without going crazy, she definitely needed to be intoxicated in some way. The Grill was open 24/7 most weeks and besides Matt worked there so Caroline decided to at least go and let some steam out on him about Tyler. As she pulled up to the grill she sighed as she got out of her car and walked in. Matt saw her walk in and has already poured her a double vodka and coke by the time she had sat down.

"Caroline, what's happened now?" Matt sighed with a concerned look on his face.

Matt always knew when something was up with Caroline, Especially when she came into the grill sulking at ungodly hours in the morning. He picked up on her ways right when they started dating in freshman year. Ever since they broke up they've been best friends ever since.

Caroline slammed her drink back, shoving it back down on the bar gesturing for a refill as she looked up at Matt. "Tyler. I think he broke up with me". Just hearing those words made Caroline feel sick to the stomach unless that was the alcohol kicking in already, after all it didn't take much for her to be drunk.

Matt's eyes shot wide open ad jokingly said "What?! I always thought you two would be the couple that would end up married with dozens of babies crawling around your feet".

Caroline smirked and scrunched her nose. She really didn't like kids and anyway, she never thought Tyler would be the one she would start a family with. "Yeah well, He thought otherwise" she sighed and Took a long sip of her drink.

She loved coming to see Matt as he always made something good out of a bad situation. He always cheered up no matter how bad something was and that's why she still stayed friends with him.

Matt always brought the best out in Caroline which is why she always turned to him when she was in situations like this.

Slamming her glass back on the table she asked Matt to just hand her the bottle. She dished out shots for the both of them as Matt wasn't actually on his shift anymore. He just stayed longer to help clean up.

"I need to go to the ladies room, so excuse me" she said slurring her words. She stood up and a sudden rush to her head made her dizzy so she sat back down and whispered "or not" making them both burst out in laughter.

"Oh Caroline, Its lovely to see you again"

Caroline rolled her eyes and sighed, turning around. "Klaus, you didn't really follow me all the way here did you?"

Klaus laughed as he sat next to her "I wanted to see how many times I could get rejected in one night, that's all" he said as he stared into her eyes.

As much as Caroline hated Klaus and his ways, she would still get a funny feeling in her stomach whenever they were inches apart and he was staring at her.

She shook her head and stood up, trying to keep her balance by keeping herself propped up by her chair. She slowly took a few steps forward as she didn't want to embarrass herself by falling over and stopped. Caroline turned around and smiled "Thanks for that Matt, You cheered me up a lot, oh and Klaus, Please don't follow me home". She went to take a step forward but suddenly lost her balance and fell, passing out on her way down.

* * *

**For the next chapter it would be nice for two reviews so i know where i'm going with this!**


	2. First date?

**A/N Hey guys thanks for the reviews and favourites etc. I really appreciate it. Credit to CoCoPuffff for helping me. Hopefully you will understand more about the storyline in this chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

**_Klaus's P.O.V_**

**__**My eyes shot open with the sound of my front door slamming. Making sure Caroline was still asleep, i slowly crept out of the room making sure not to make any noise.

"NIIIIIK!"

I sped around to my sister half way through giving me a mouthing and covered her mouth with my hand trying to prevent her from waking Caroline.

"Ahh Rebekah it is really nice to see you too but please be quiet little sister, I'm surprised you haven't woken the neighbourhood" I laughed giving her a smirk.

"Why?" She said muffled.

I removed my hand from her face as I heard Caroline wake up and stumble out of bed.

"Excuse me for a moment Little sister" I announced walking away.

Stepping into the room i saw Caroline fumbling around trying to find her purse. Even with bed hair, Smeared make-up and last night's attire of Skinny jeans and a tank top she still looked astonishing.

"Caroline, I'm glad you're awake. How are you feeling this morning?" I chuckled giving her a cheeky grin.

"What the hell happened? And why am i here?" She snapped.

The way she looked at me made me feel weak at the knees. No girl I had ever met made me feel the way Caroline did. She's so hypnotizing. A girl like her belongs in a different dimension.

I smirked "you got extremely drunk and expressed your undying love for me" I watched as her jaw dropped wide open. "And then you fell straight into my arms, of course right after trying to seduce me for about 20 minutes".

Caroline crossed her arms giving me a scowl. I loved teasing her as her reactions were absolutely priceless.

"I know you're lyi-"before she could finish, Caroline was cut off by her phone ringing.

_'At first I thought it was infatuation  
but woo, it's lasted so long  
now I find myself wanting  
to marry you and take you home'_

"Yes Tyler?"

I completely forgot that she was still dating him. After he unsired me I stopped caring about his whereabouts when he ran off with that wolf girl Haley.

"No Tyler I am not okay, and you're not allowed to ring me saying this now, just leave it" Caroline exclaimed.

Even with my vampire hearing I couldn't make out what he was saying but he must have said something bad to effect Caroline the way he has. She looked over and gave me a faint smile rolling her eyes.

She started tearing up and looked away from me bringing her hand up to her face. "Tyler YOU broke up with me, don't act like you're the one who's hurting when you've probably not thought about me at all"

How could he of broke up with her? I know I liked her a lot but that didn't mean I wanted her hurt or alone. All I wanted to do was snatch her phone right out of her hands and crush it under my foot and then find Tyler and do the same to his heart. If he was still sired to me I wouldn't of let him hurt her the way he probably has. I'd of killed him in a heartbeat without any thought before he even thought about it.

Caroline turned and looked back at me with teary eyes as she got off the phone. "I'm going to leave, I really need to be on my own right now"

As much as I wanted to grab her and say 'It's going to be okay' and all that sweet bullshit, I knew I couldn't. I could feel the anger burning up inside of me.

I tensed my jaw and replied "would you like me to do anything? How about dinner?"

"Do you not listen? I just said I wanted to be alone and besides I shouldn't be here in the first place!" she snapped picking up her purse and shoved past me.

_Beep_

**_Caroline's P.O.V:_**

I shoved past Klaus and was about to walk out of the bedroom door when I received a text. I hoped it wasn't Tyler and it was Elena or Bonnie saying they wanted to meet. I looked down at my phone and saw his name again. Why can't he understand he hurt me and I have nothing else to say to him?

"_Caroline I'm sorry, I never meant to hurt you I just didn't think we were working out. You can do better than me and there's plenty of other guys that would kill to have you"_

I sighed and turned back around to Klaus staring at me. "Fine, Pick me up at 8 tonight, Take me somewhere with alcohol".

I watched the grin spread across his face as I turned around and walked down to his front door. His apartment was like a maze, there were so many doors I didn't know which one to go through. I took my phone out of my pocket and called for a taxi, after all I was in the middle of know where and only knew the street name from when my mom used to take me down to the Lake across the woods.

_3 Hours later_

It was still only 3pm so I decided to ring Elena to see if she would go shopping with me. After all I did need something new to wear for tonight. I also thought I would fill her in with what's happened with me and Tyler.

"Hey Elena, Are you busy?" I said as she answered.

"No care, why what's up?"

I smiled and replied "Can we go shopping? I need some new clothes and girl talk"

"What's the special occasion? And sure I'll meet you in ten at the grill" I could hear smirk as she spoke thinking me and Tyler were planning something.

"I'll tell you when I see you, don't be late!" I chuckled before putting the phone down.

I quickly put on my white converse, a baggy shirt, tied my hair up into a bun and headed out. I always loved seeing Elena. Me and her go way back to when we was really little and I just loved spending time with her. Although lately we haven't spoke as much since she's been out doing her thing with Damon all the time. I don't blame her though, Stefan didn't really take much interest into her after he realised she'd fallen in love with the both of them. As bad as it sounds I'm glad she chose Damon. He makes her happy and that makes me happy.

I arrived at the grill and parked my car up to see Elena was already sat waiting for me. I stepped out and ran up to her giving her a long tight hug. "I've missed you so much Elena"

"I've missed you too care" she said pulling away. "So.. The special occasion? What's happening?" she looked at me giving me a cheeky wink.

"as crazy as this is gonna sound, Tyler broke up with me over the phone and now I have a date, at least I think it's a date, I don't know I wasn't really thinking at the time, but yes, I have a dinner with Klaus tonight and I need something to wear, you know, Out with the old and in with the new? I rambled on and I could see Elena was confused right from the beginning sentence.

Elena frowned at me and said "What do you mean he broke up with you and KLAUS?! Why Klaus?! Of all people you chose Klaus to rebound on, You know he's the bad guy and you know you'll end up getting hurt!" Elena started raising her voice at me, I could tell she was more bothered about the fact I was going to be with Klaus tonight than the fact that Tyler shattered my heart.

"Calm down Elena, I'm going to get dinner paid for and then hopefully get plastered and stagger home and never talk to the guy again. I'm just using him for a night out!" I gulped. I felt awful and guilty as soon as I said those last words. Although he was a nice guy and he was humorous. I did just need as much attention as I could get right now.

Elena rolled her eyes at me and loops her arm with mine "C'mon then"

We went straight to my favourite store on the high street. I knew I could find something cute but not so flattering for Klaus to be getting the wrong impression. As soon as I entered I saw the cutest red dress ever and picked it up, I put it up against my body and gave her the 'How does it look' smile as I raised my eyebrows.

"Go try it on" Elena said eagerly.

I walked into the fitting rooms and slid it over my head. It came down just above my knee and enhanced my curves, showing a slight bit of cleavage off. It was perfect and plus, I had some cute black heels I bought a couple of weeks ago just dying to be worn.

I paid for my dress as Elena tried some new boots on.

"Hey care, what do you think about these?" Elena smirked raising her eyebrow up at me.

I smiled at her and chuckled "perfect, get them!"

Elena paid for her boots and just as we were about to turn around and walk out, Tyler walked in.

* * *

**Reviews are appreciated, hope you enjoyed! Next chapter should be up at the weekend sometime. Thank you!**


	3. Preparation

**Hi guys! I am so sorry i haven't updated in such a long time, I've been extremely busy with college and i just haven't got round to it. I'm also sorry this is only short.. Please read and enjoy!**

* * *

My heart sank to the pit of my stomach. It was only early hours of this morning that he'd broke up with me over the phone. I shifted my head to look at Elena who was stood frowning over at Tyler. She'd never been the type of girl to get angry with anyone but when it came to Tyler she always seemed to take things a step further. Maybe it was just her protecting me. I gripped my hand on her arm and quickly headed for the door trying to avoid eye contact or any contact at all with him.

"I'm sorry, Care"

I looked up and smiled trying to hide away the fact I was about to break in to tears over the fact he had the nerve to tell me he's sorry face to face but was so ashamed he only had the nerve to break up with me over the phone.

"She doesn't need an apology Tyler, She doesn't need you. Nobody does" Elena replied sternly.

I carried on walking, heading out of the store taking note of how that comment got to him. It must of really hit him hard for him to literally take a step back and shut his eyes. I'm glad it hurt him though, as selfish as it's going to sound I want him to hurt as much as it will hurt me for the next god knows how long.

"ARRRGH!" I screamed as a tear rolled down my face. It was only just sinking into realization that we were over. There were no more us. There would be no more staying up all night talking about anything. No more cute times where he'd surprise me with anything a girl could wish for, but worst of all, no more feeling like I had everything. I would go back to the sad Caroline everyone hated to be around. I can't let myself become that girl again...

Elena stopped me and turned to face me and sort of gave me this tap that she does that means 'everything is going to be alright'.

"He's a dick. You can seriously do better now stop focusing on him and start thinking about your hot date tonight with Klaus". Elena winked at me and started dragging me down the road that lead us back to hers. She was right, although it wasn't a date it was more of an 'ahhhh fuck it, why not' moment.

**_KLAUS P.O.V_**

**_4 hours later.._**

I glanced down at my watch. It was 7:30pm. In half an hour I would be picking up the girl of my dreams. My heart had been racing since the clock hit 7. I decided it was a good enough time for me to set off for her. i walked out my door and headed to my car only to be stopped by Elijah

"Hello brother, to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?"

"I need your help, Niklaus"

I smirked as I stepped into my car "Ahh running to your little brother when you're in need of a hand, i see"

Elijah stood and stared at me "This is serious, I do not wish to address... this situation by myself" he slurred.

"I'm sure whatever it is it can wait, I have better things to do at the moment"

"Niklaus, choosing a girl over family issues, never works out... You of all people should know that by now" he said moving closer.

I smiled "Goodbye Elijah".

He knew i was crazy about Caroline, him and Rebekah were probably trying to sidetrack me so i was late. I wasn't about to let that happen for anyone.

**_CAROLINES P.O.V_**

I slipped on my dress just as I was getting a text from Elena…

-_Good luck tonight, who knows this could be the start of something new;)-_

I smiled while texting back

-and here I was thinking you didn't like the idea of me and Klaus?;)-

'Me and Klaus'… Why did I just say that? I was beginning to regret saying yes to this date- I mean outing with Klaus a lot more than I expected.

I carried on preparing myself for the night. I went over my make up to make sure it looked perfect and I put my heels on. I paced around my bedroom thinking over excuses of why I shouldn't go. None came to mind.

I headed downstairs to grab my jacket when there was a knock at the door. Klaus was here. I prepped myself in the mirror making sure I looked okay and shouted over to the door 'Be there in a sec'. It's safe to say I was very nervous, although I had no idea why. Klaus just had this effect on me…

"Hi Klaus, Come in?" I smiled while opening the door.

Klaus grinned and eyed me "Inviting me in already? At least wait till the end of the night love"

I frowned at him "Shutup, it's only while I get my things"

I picked up my phone putting it in my purse while slipping my jacket over my shoulders. He was staring me up and down the whole time, not that I'm complaining, I liked the attention.

"Do you have to stare?" I said smugly

"Ohhh I can't help it, when you have something as beautiful as this stood in front of you… You can't help but stare" he replied.

Speechless. I was speechless. We'd barely been with each other 2 minutes and I was already stuck for a reply. This is going to be a long night..

* * *

**Reviews would be great, Hope you enjoyed xx**


End file.
